The Fox and the Hound
The Fox and the Hound is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 24th October 1995. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 27th March 2000. Description For everyone who loves the heartwarming story of Bambi, comes an animated treasure equally touching - THE FOX & THE HOUND. Disney's supreme storytellers combine a dazzling mix of scenery, suspense and unique character to create an unparalleled tale of love and friendship! Meet Tod, an orphaned fox cub and Copper a perky hound puppy - two inseparable friends who don't know they're supposed to be enemies. Under the watchful eyes of Big Mama Owl, Tod and Copper play and frolic in the forest - unaware that the days ahead will pit them against each other and put their friendship to the ultimate test! Your whole family will cherish this tale of courage and respect for life that has made THE FOX & THE HOUND one of Disney's most beloved Classic and a winner of Best Children's Video in the U.S.! Cast * Mickey Rooney as Tod (young by Keith Coogan), a young fox whose mother was killed by a hunter. Luckily for him, a loving widow who lived nearby took him in and raised him to adulthood. Young and naive, he becomes friends with a hound puppy named Copper, but their friendship is interrupted by the fact that Copper's owner, Amos Slade, hates any fox that isn't dead. When they grow older, they find their friendship divided. * Kurt Russell as Copper (young by Corey Feldman), the cute young hound puppy (whom looks a beagle or a basset hound) belonging to Amos Slade. Copper is Tod's best friend when young; he befriends Tod during his childhood. However, he is the first to break this friendship and becomes Tod's bitter enemy but is also the first to protect him. He is a fast learner through growing up. In his first year of hunting, he tops Chief. * Pearl Bailey as Big Mama, a kindly old owl (similar to Friend Owl from Bambi) who (literally) takes Tod under her wing on several occasions. It is she who recruits the help of Dinky and Boomer in getting Widow Tweed to take care of Tod, and later she warns him of the dangers of hanging around with a hound dog. Her last really important job in the film is establishing the romance between Tod and Vixey. * Jack Albertson as Amos Slade, a mean-spirited old hunter and the film's antagonist who will kill just about anything that is wild, but for some unknown reason he has a special hatred for foxes (as it may have something to do with the fact that he keeps chickens). He is the owner of Copper and Chief, and throughout most of the film tries to kill Tod. Unlike most of Disney's villains, however, he doesn't come across as being evil. Instead, he hunts for a living, is very professional at it and is motivated by revenge, rather than the "just because" brand of evil that one sees in so many villains. Unfortunately, as for him, he lets off one shot only, before becoming caught in one of his own bear traps, but thanks to Tod and Copper's joint effort, he is saved. * Sandy Duncan as Vixey, a vixen whom Tod falls in love with after being released into the wild. She is much more used to the forest, so it makes sense that she is a step ahead of Tod. When she says, "I think six would be just right," it seems to imply that she is talking about the number of kits she would like to have, but Tod is confused and has no idea what she is talking about. * Jeanette Nolan as Widow Tweed, a kindly old lady who took Tod in and raised him as a pet. * Pat Buttram as Chief, a nasty, aging senior first hunting dog of Amos Slade. He shares his master's philosophy that the only good fox is a dead fox. He tries to teach Copper everything there is about hunting but is ultimately beaten by the younger dog. In the novel, Chief is the new dog and Copper is the old one, and it is Copper who gets jealous of Chief. This is an example of the differences between the book and the film. He is struck by a fast-moving train and wounded. And Copper and Amos take it upon themselves to get vengeance on Tod. * John McIntire as Mr. Digger, a badger in the same reserve. He is first seen when Tod comes into his home, as Tod was new to the reserve, and didn't know anyone lived there. The morning after this, Tod falls from the porcupine's tree directly onto the entrance to the badger's home, making the badger angry. After the porcupine tells the badger about Tod and what he's been through, the badger, instead of taking Tod under his wing and imparting little words of wisdom when it comes to survival in the reserve, snaps at Tod to go back to where he came from, not realizing that Tod was unable to because of Amos Slade hunting him. He is last seen watching in anger as Tod and Vixie confirm their love to each other. * John Fiedler as a porcupine in the reserve that Tod is dropped off in. He tries to explain to the badger exactly what happened to Tod, but it doesn't really work for Tod. He gives Tod shelter the first night in the reserve. * Richard Bakalyan and Paul Winchell as Dinky and Boomer respectfully, two friends, a woodpecker and a sparrow, who are seen either helping Big Mama act out a plan or trying to catch Squeaks, a caterpillar. Dinky and Boomer are seen at many times trying (unsuccessfully) to catch him. At the end of the film, Squeaks becomes a butterfly and flies away. * Clarence Nash as Red Eyes, a giant, black-furred bear with red eyes and the film's major antagonist, that has accidentally been woken up by Copper and Amos. He advances on Amos, who gets his foot caught in one of his own traps and loses his shotgun, and he hurts poor Copper. Tod saves Copper, and battles Red Eyes, leading him to a log above a waterfall. He breaks the log above the waterfall, which sends him and Tod downward. He is never seen again from that point on and is presumed dead. Although Red Eyes's growling noises were reused from Brutus and Nero's growls (voiced by Candy Candido) from The Rescuers, Nash provided the vocal effects for the character. Red Eyes's design may have been the original inspiration for that of Mor'du, the main antagonist of Disney/Pixar's film Brave. Trivia Trailers and info Opening # Video Piracy Warning (The Fox and the Hound Video Cassette) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colours of the Wind (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney Christmas 1995 (Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas) # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Coming Soon) # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) Closing # Disney Videos 1995 (Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh Videos, Disney's Sing-Along Songs, and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures) # Disney's Storybook Favourites (The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Peter and the Wolf, The Wind in the Willows, Three Little Pigs, and The Tortoise and the Hare) # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) 2000 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney